


No Way in Hell

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Alfred thinks his Queen is being reckless.





	No Way in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from tumblr prompt.

“No way in hell! Arthur what are you thinking??” Alfred shouted as he walked briskly down the hall. “Arthur! Arthur, listen to me when I’m trying to talk to you!”

Arthur turned around to shout back at him. “Sod off! If you want to talk, then stop bloody shouting at me! The entire castle doesn’t need to hear you berate my plans!”

With that, Arthur swiftly turned away and began storming off once more. Groaning in frustration, Alfred followed after him. He knew exactly where the other man was going anyway. The same place he always went to when he was upset, the Royal Gardens. The walk was short, but it gave the young King enough time to cool his head before their inevitable confrontation.

It has all begun while they were in a meeting of the generals in the War Room. The Kingdom of Diamonds was massing at their shared border, razing the villages all along the southernmost edge of the Kingdom. War was coming, and they all knew it. Alfred had been hesitant to jump into the fight quickly, but Arthur, and most of the generals, had insisted that peace was not an option. If it had been Arthur alone saying that, the King might have been able to write it off as his Queen’s famed rivalry with the King of Diamonds. However, with so many troops already poised to march into the Kingdom, even the Jack, Yao, had agreed that peace talks seemed too far flung an option.

That was when Arthur had proposed a plan of attack, one that he would have had to lead himself. The battle mages of the Kingdom would all gather at the border and torch the land, burning everything in their paths, be it fields, forests, and most definitely the camps of the hopefully sleeping Diamonds armies. The success of the plan would require Arthur to infiltrate the war camps with a small team to drug the food of the officers so that the foot soldiers would be left without leadership and hopefully scramble to the point of mass confusion.

Not only was this plan foolhardy, it posed a significant danger to the wildlife and farms of the Southern region of Spades. A large portion of the Kingdom’s farms were located in that area. If the fires got out of hand, then they may as well be sabotaging themselves. Alfred had rejected the idea outright, which led to the current situation.

The young King made his way into the gardens, spotting a mop of straw blonde hair just beyond the hedges. It was there he found his Queen, sitting on the grass and fuming silently as he muttered curses to himself. The sight would have been adorable any other day, but now was not the time. Alfred slid down to sit beside his partner. His fingers inched closer and closer to Arthur’s, eventually twining with the other man’s. There was no resistance, so that was a good sign.

“Am I really no good at planning?” Arthur asked quietly, the anger gone from his tone. “Was it so horrible a plan that you didn’t even want to listen?”

Alfred shook his head quickly, taking Arthur’s hand with both of his own and placing a kiss over the fingers. “No, no, I didn’t mean to seem that way i just... I worry about you. That plan would put you in danger. Hell, it could endanger the entire Kingdom should it go wrong.”

He let out a soft, but frustrated sigh. “I’m sorry. I should have listened to the whole plan before I snapped.”

Arthur’s fingers squeezed Alfred’s hand, a soft smile on his Queen’s lips. “It’s alright. I forgive you. I honestly should have known that you wouldn’t like the plan, seeing that it puts me at risk... but it was all i could come up with. This war scares me, Alfred. I don’t want to lose you either, I wanted to protect you.”

Lips quirking into a grin, the King pressed a kiss to his Queen’s forehead. “That’s my line...” Alfred mumbled into his lover’s hair, breathing in his scent. He smelt of roses, like the ones Arthur always insisted in adding to their baths. “This plan would be risky... but I’ll consider it. If anything, it could be a last resort.”

That had Arthur pleased, though he tried to hide it. Alfred could tell by the way his green eyes lit up, though his lips were trying hard to frown. “Alright love, that will do for now i suppose. We should head back. Surely one of the generals, or even Yao have come up with some plan by now.”

Alfred gave a nod of agreement before he quickly pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. “Hopefully we can find a way to discourage them from attacking at all. Maybe we should try to tame a dragon...”

Rolling his eyes, Arthur slapped his husband’s shoulder. “Oh hush, none of that nonsense now. You know the dragons refuse to get involved in human affairs. It would be like asking the fairies to turn Francis into the frog he is. Believe me, i tried.”

“Clocks watch over us, my Queen is talking to thin air again.” That comment had earned him a withering glare, so he quickly added. “Not that there’s anything wrong with you magic users and your invisible friends.”

“That’s more like it, love.”


End file.
